


Nighttime Kisses

by Quinnion



Series: Victory on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, Chubby Yuuri is the best Yuuri, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode 2, Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Viktor is shameless, Yuuri is very embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Yuuri can't keep his feelings hidden and Viktor is too shameless to even try to hide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote this fic in under an hour after I watched episode 3 because I just couldn't resist myself. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Yuuri sighs shakily as he changes into his pajamas, pulling the waistband up over his belly. He frowns slightly and pokes the chubby rolls; he still can’t believe he’s gained this much weight already. Yuuri quickly pulls his shirt over his stomach and plops down on the bed.

He stares up at the ceiling and blushing hard when he remembers how close Viktor was before and how his hand felt on his face. It had taken everything in him not to lean in closer or lace their fingers together when Viktor touched his hand. He groans and covers his face, his cheek already beet red.

Yuuri jolts when there’s a sudden knock on his door “Yuuri, let’s sleep together!” he hears Viktor call from outside of his door. Yuuri gasps and scrambles out of bed, rushing to the door just as the older man tries to open it. 

“As your coach, there’s so much to learn about you” Viktor adds, trying to opening the door. 

Yuuri holds the door closed and shakes his head “No!” he shouts back as Viktor keeps calling his name. Yuuri looks up and his eyes widen when he realizes there are dozens of posters featuring Viktor covering his room. He quickly gathers all of the posters and stacks them up, panting softly.

Yuuri looks down at the poster on top of the stack and stops suddenly, staring at Viktor’s face. He blushes slightly and smiles, admiring the man he’s looked up to for so long. While Yuuri is distracted by the poster Viktor opens the door and strides inside his room.

Before Yuuri manages to hide the poster Viktor catches a glimpse of them and gasps “Is that me?” he asks, stepping closer. Yuuri tries to hide the posters by pressing them up against his chest but it’s already too late. 

Viktor chuckles softly at Yuuri’s blush and tilts his head slightly “Wow, you have so many of them” he comments “Are they all of me?”

Yuuri looks away and shakes his head “Uh...T-that’s not important!” he exclaims as he quickly shoves the posters into the drawer of his desk.

Viktor grins and looks around his room curiously “Where will I be sleeping?” he asks.

Yuuri nods quickly and rushes to set up a makeshift bed on the floor for him. Viktor pouts a bit and hums “Thank you” he says, a bit disappointed he’ll be sleeping alone.

Viktor lays down and crawls under the cover nonetheless and sighs contently. He looks up at Yuuri when they’re both in bed and smiles “Good night Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushes and pulls the covers up to his nose to try and hide even though it doesn’t work very well “Good night” he mumbles.

_____________________________________________________

 

After an hour or so Viktor opens his eyes, shivering slightly. He sighs and wraps his arms around himself, rubbing his arms to try and warm up his body. He looks up at Yuuri who has his back facing him “Psst!” he whispers “Yuuri?”

Yuuri immediately rolls over and looks down at him; he hasn’t been able to fall asleep and he refuses to admit it’s because thoughts of Viktor are constantly bouncing around in his brain. “Is everything okay?” he asks quietly.

Viktor shakes his head “I’m cold” he whines “Can I sleep with you?”

Yuuri’s glad it’s dark or else his blush would be extremely obvious. He mulls over it for a moment before he sighs and nods “Okay” he mutters, pulling the blankets back. Viktor grins and gets up, crawling under the covers and laying next to Yuuri. He faces the younger man and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close.

Yuuri tenses up slightly and feels his heart beat quickly; he’s sure Viktor can hear it. 

“You’re so warm” Viktor says softly as he holds Yuuri against his chest, slowly tangling their legs together. Yuuri presses his face against Viktor's chest after a moment and sighs shakily; he doesn’t trust himself enough to respond. 

Viktor threads his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and holds him close, smiling when he feels Yuuri’s chubby sides.

As the minutes of silence pass both of them slowly relax against each other and adjust to being so close. Viktor looks down at Yuuri and grabs his chin gently, tilting his head up so he’s looking up at him.

He moves his thumb up and slowly lets it rest up Yuuri’s bottom lip before moving it down slowly “Your lips are so soft” he whispers. 

Yuuri blushes hard and looks up at him with wide eyes. He doesn’t understand how Viktor can be so shameless and direct about all this “Ah...Thank you” he replies, it sounding more like a question. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Yuuri swallows thickly “W-what?”

“Can I kiss you?” Viktor repeats without skipping a beat.

“B-but...We’re both men” Yuuri replies, looking away from Viktor’s intense gaze.

Viktor chuckles softly “So?” he replies simply.

Yuuri furrows his brow and nods slowly after a moment “Okay” he chokes out, nervous as hell.

Viktor chuckles at that and removes his thumb only to replace them with his own lips. The kiss takes Yuuri by surprise and he doesn’t react it at first. Viktor doesn’t pull back and slowly moves his lips against Yuuri’s, cupping his face gently.

Yuuri finally gathers up his courage and returns the kiss. It’s obvious he’s inexperienced but he tries his best to copy Viktor.

Yuuri moves a shaky hand up and threads his fingers through Viktor’s hair, slowly combing through the soft strands. Viktor hums against his lips and tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss as he presses their chests together. 

Yuuri breaks the kiss after a while to catch his breath. He smiles shyly and looks up at Viktor to see the man grinning “That was nice” he whispers.

Viktor nods and pulls Yuuri close, cradling his head and holding him against his chest “It sure was.” Yuuri doesn’t reply and the two of them fall asleep like that in each other’s arms.

_____________________________________________________

 

Yuuri has to admit that getting up that morning was a little bit awkward. He tried to get out of bed without waking Viktor but of course he wasn’t successful. Yuuri said a quick good morning before rushing off to the bathroom to get ready. They ate breakfast across from each other and talked about their plan for that day; the events of the evening before weren’t mentioned but it hang heavy in the air.

Once they’re done eating Viktor takes Yuuri outside to start jogging so he can get back to his original weight as soon as possible.

“Stretch first” Viktor says “We can’t have you pull a muscle or anything.” Yuuri nods a bit and starts scratching out his arms first before moving to his legs. 

Viktor shakes his head as he watches Yuuri pull his foot up to his butt as he stands “That’s good but you need to lay down to stretch them properly.” 

“O-okay” Yuuri stutters out; he’s not sure what Viktor means by that but he lays down anyways, not wanting to question him since he probably knows what he’s doing. 

“Now, take your knee with both hands and pull it against your chest. Keep your other leg straight.”

Yuuri does as he says and holds his leg against his chest but Viktor shakes his head again “No, that’s not far enough. Let me help” he says as he knees down in front of Yuuri.

Yuuri’s eyes widen and he blushes hard as Viktor leans forward, pushing his leg farther forward. He hovers above Yuuri and moves back slightly before pushing forward again. Viktor slowly moves his body back and forth as he helps Yuuri stretch his leg. 

Yuuri holds in a gasp when he feels Viktor’s hips press against his, their crotches touching. Viktor hums softly and smirks, knowing exactly what he’s doing to him. After a few more pushes, which are really move like thrusts now, Viktor switches legs.

Viktor makes quiet grunting noises every time he pushes forward and Yuuri can feel himself harden quickly as he watches the older man above him. 

Before Yuuri can get more aroused he speaks up “Ah..I think that’s good Viktor” he says nervously, his voice cracking slightly. 

Viktor grins and nods a bit “Just a few more” he says, watching Yuuri’s face as he pushes forward a couple more times. 

Viktor pulls away and stands up; he notices the bulge in Yuuri’s pants but doesn’t say anything about it. He’s actually quite proud he has such a big effect on Yuuri.

“Alright, let’s start jogging then” he says as he gets on his bike. He looks back at Yuuri and smirks “If you can keep up with him then I’ll give you another kiss” he says as he winks.

Yuuri’s face flush red and he nods quickly, determined to win another kiss. Viktor takes off with his bike, going slowly at first, and Yuuri jogs after him. He has a feeling this is going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
